Nothing Can Come Between Us
by maddie4eva
Summary: As I looked into his eyes, I knew that nothing would ever come between us. Not even Jake Ryan. Moliver & Lackson with some fake Jiley and OliverxAmber.


A/N: Okay, I love Moliver's and my other HM story is a Jiley, so I decided that I **really** wanted to do a Moliver. I don't actually have many ideas for it now, but I think I'll just let it flow and see where it takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana – if I did I would be famous. And I don't own Emma Robert's, Mexican Wrestler, song used in the beginning of this chapter. Or Vanessa Hudgens song, Say OK, used later in the chapter.

All in Miley's POV.

* * *

_You will never love me  
And this I can't forgive  
That you will never love me  
As long as I will live_

_You will never love me  
Why should I even care?  
It's not that you're so special  
You're just the cross I bear_

_You will never love me  
You will never love me  
And this I can't forgive  
And it will always bug me  
As long as I will live  
_

I put down the guitar and sighed, "You will never love me." I whispered. 

"Who will never love you, Miles?" Jackson said coming around the corner.

I quickly stood up "Umm … no one. I was just um – practicing for the school talent show. Yeah, that's my act."

"The school talent show was last week. You sang 'True Friend' with Lilly." I mentally slapped myself in the head. Sometimes I can be really stupid.

"Um – did I say school talent show? I meant, um, community arts talent show. You know the community arts center down the street, right?" Wait – was there a community arts center down the street?

"There's no community arts center down the street." Oh, guess not.

"Um, yeah, well – it's none of your business." I started to leave the room.

"Come on, Miles. You can tell me who you like. It's not like I would tell the school or something." I saw his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Yeah, you would." I left the room, Jackson hot on my heels.

"Me? Psh, no!"

"DAD!" I screamed. "JACKSON'S BUGGING ME!"

I glared at him. "Okay, okay I can take a hint!" He put his arms up in defeat.

"JACKSON!" My dad yelled.

"UMM … JUST LEAVING, DAD!" Jackson got up and ran out of the room. I sighed. I wanted to tell somebody so bad, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell Jackson who I liked, he would tell everyone. And Lilly – Lilly would laugh. And Dad would be like 'Are you feeling okay, Miles?' And Oliver, well, I couldn't tell him because that's who I like. Oliver.

* * *

Yes, it's true. I, Miley Stewart, like Oliver Oken. In fact, it's even more like love. I've had a crush on him forever, but then Jake came, and my crush transferred to Jake - momentarily. But after going out with Jake I realized I liked Oliver again. It's been two years since Jake left, and I haven't told Oliver I like him. Two years of hiding it. I'm just so scared of being hurt again, of being rejected. So here I was, back at square one. 

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not okay_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say al – _

I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Miles, its Oliver." My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh – hi Oliver."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the beach in about 20 minutes, maybe?"

My stomach flipped over. Twice. "Just you?" I asked.

"Well – and Lilly, of course." Darn Lilly.

"Um, yeah, that would be good."

"Cool, well I gotta go. Mom's using her man voice – she wants me down for lunch."

I giggled. "Bye!"

"Bye." We hung up. Now I had 20 minutes to get ready for the beach.

* * *

"Hey Lils," I said, coming up to Rico's surf shop. I was dressed in a new bikini – it was white with blue and green stripes on it. Over it I was wearing white knee-length board shorts with a blue pattern and a chocolate brown sweater. 

"Hey Miles – ooh, cute outfit! Trying to impress anyone?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Thanks, and no Lilly. I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"Right Miley, but someday, I'm bound to find out who you like. You haven't dated anyone since Jake in freshman year – I mean, you have to like someone."

"Fine, I like someone." I said, just to get her to stop bugging me – even though, you know, it was true. But I wasn't about to let her know that.

"Really – oooh … who? Tell, tell, tell!"

"I'll tell you at our sleepover tonight. And you can't tell Jackson – "

"But he's my boyfriend – I tell him everything – "

"No!"

"Fine. I won't tell." I wasn't sure if I was actually going to tell her, but I decided to work that out later. Maybe it would be good to tell someone. To get it out in the open.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Review, review, review! I've gotten some great ideas while I was writing this, so I have like almost the whole story planned out now. You can find Miley's bathing suit for this chapter in my profile. Also, I should be finished with Seeking Revenge soon; I'll be wrapping that up, so look for that! 

Mucho love, Madison!


End file.
